Legacies of the Seven
by OlympusDaughter
Summary: The children of the Seven face their biggest challenge yet at Camp-Jupiter. How will their parents deal with it? Will the childhood friendships turn to romance?
1. Meet the gang

The Seven Next Gen

 **This will be a story of the children of the seven(Calypso, Nico, and Will) and their lives as teens!**

 **Here's a quick introduction to the children!**

 **Rowen Ashton Jackson (Son of Percy and Annabeth) can only talk to horses, is very smart and practical. He is also a very good sword fighter like his father. Born on January 20**

 **Stella Alexa Jackson (Daughter of Percy and Annabeth) Has water powers, can only talk to fish not horses and is a great fighter. Born on May 13**

Sebastian Quinn **Grace (Son of Jason and Piper) Has power over lightning and winds. Born on October 9**

 **Katelyn Alana Grace (Daughter of Jason and Piper) Has Charmspeck and very limited power over winds if she's lucky. Born on April 28**

 **Edward Heng Zhang (Son of Frank and Hazel) Has shift shaping and power to control medals. Born on February 16**

 **Kai Cinder Valdez (Son Leo and Calypso) Has power over fire and is fire resistant. Born on August 20**

 **Bianca Julie Di Angelo-Solace (Adopted daughter of Nico and Will) Is a demigod daughter of Hecate and has magic power. Born on November 12**

 **Let's make this story a blast!**

 **OlympusDaughter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'll be alternating between Starstruck and this. Hope you like the story! FYI, Rowen is 15, Stella is 14, Sebastien is 15, Katelyn is 14, Edward is 14, Kai is 12 and Bianca is 12.**

I can't believe it's already the last day of Camp Half-Blood. Tomorrow, we're going back to California and continuing training at Camp Jupiter, not like Camp Half-Blood isn't training but it's not as strict. Then again I also have high school in New Rome, oh such a pain, not that I get bad grades it's just boring. My brother Rowen has been boasting about being praetor and me being the leader in the first cohort, I'm his right hand but also his sister so it's great fun to annoy him. I luckily don't have to worry about missing my friends because we pretty much all follow each other during the big breaks like summer and winter but the little ones like spring, our families do their own personal thing. Wow, I'm talking a lot so here's a bit about me. I'm Stella Jackson, I have blonde hair and bluish greenish eyes. I started packing my bag, I was staying in Poseidon Cabin because well I'm more like him than Athena and Rowen was staying in Athena Cabin. I finished and headed to the dining pavilion, on my way there I saw all the cabins walking in their lines a bit messy but okay.

I spotted my friend Sebastian walking alone too because he stayed in Zeus cabin, his little sister Katelyn was second in line in the Aphrodite line.

Edward was walking out guiding his cabin mates, he was the Cabin Counselor after all.

Then I saw the grandson of Hephaestus Kai in the middle of his line. I saw little Bianca walking in line with the Hecate cabin.

I took a seat at the Poseidon table and my food popped up in front of me. My dad's blue pancakes and my mom's french toast with eggs were a great offering for my godly grandparent….or maybe grandparents? I still don't know how we got claimed because we have 2 demigod parents and therefore have 2 godly grandparents. Uh...I sound like my brother trying to stall when he has no answer. I've never met them but well.. as important to my existence they are, some of the gods are a pain in the ass. Dad has said such nice things about grandfather and mom well...she has a mixed relationship with Athena. So Rowen and I are living signs of a truce between Poseidon and Athena. As long they don't get mad, we won't be incarcerated. I quickly finished my breakfast and went to the sword arena to train. You don't get to be the leader of the first cohort if you don't have strengths, speed, and connections. Aunt Reyna and Uncle Jason kinda helped Rowen and since I'm not of age or nor do I want to be praetor, they left good word about us and the rest of our friends. Though, Aunt Reyna wouldn't just let us so she made all of us fight the mighty Annabeth Chase. That was a battle of a lifetime, fighting your mother is scary but it was hilarious. You should have seen Rowen and Kai's faces when Reyna told them they would have to face her. Anyways, I saw someone else in the arena, I slowly approached them. It was Edward, so Edward is the son of Frank and Hazel, friends and comrades of my parents. Since most our group are composed of many teens and preteens, hormones are all over the place. I may or may not have a bit of a crush on Edward, he's handsome after all. He has the dark skin of his mother but the rest of the face is his father' muscular build, his golden eyes that catch my attention and his neat cinnamon brown that I want to run my fingers through. See told you hormones but not just his appearance, he's really outgoing but a little clumpy. He's the other praetor so I'm not taking his or my brother's position anytime soon. Without talking, we both knew we were here for a reason. We started to spar, the 7 of us have known each other as long as we've known our parents so we almost have a telepathic connection. We finished sparing once all the cabins were done breakfast. I went through my schedule and headed to archery. Such fun.

Katelyn's POV

WHY DO I FEEL LIKE MY AUNTS AND UNCLES HATE ME!

Hi, I'm Katelyn Grace, if you hate school, then try to survive the entire summer with my aunts and uncles. I swear why can't I be in Zeus Cabin. It makes sense though, I'm more like my mom than Sebastien is. I hate that he's had so many girlfriends yet I can't have a boyfriend. To be honest, if I had to choose a guy in our group..it would be Rowen. I know, I know it's not very good to like my best friend's brother but he's really nice and well no excuse handsome. His gray stormy eyes that make me go crazy and his neat jet black hair. His body build is like the most muscular and lean swimmer's body you could ever see. And well as our little secret, I like Rowen a lot for a long time but well Sebastien can sometimes be overprotective. I went to the beach for my surfing lesson with my mom.


End file.
